Yosuke Hanamura's Master Plan
by reversethepolarbearities
Summary: Yosuke comes up with a plan that is just crazy enough to work...


"Guys… I have something to tell you all," Yosuke walked up to the group at the usual spot at Junes. It was just after the whole school festival and their night at The Amagi Inn, the girls still mad on the guys for "spying" on them, despite it being completely their fault. Of course, they wouldn't listen to reason and still gave the guys dirty looks.

"Yeah Yosuke?" Yu asked, "What's up."

"I…I…" Yosuke's eyes began to water up, "I'm sorry, this is really hard for me."

"Huh?" Kanji asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm okay… just, I need to get something off my chest," Yosuke sat down, "I want you guys to promise something. What I'm about to say may be shocking and change your view on me, but promise me you'll still accept me."

"Yosuke, you're our friend," Yu smiled, "Whatever you say we will be behind you one hundred percent. Now tell us what is troubling you."

"I'm… gay," Yosuke let out a huge sigh as Kanji spit out his soda all over the table as everyone's mouths dropped.

"You're…what?" Chie stood up.

"Gay…" Yosuke said, "I can't deny it anymore, I know deep down in my heart it's true. I'm a homosexual," Yosuke broke down crying and slammed his head into the table.

"Yosuke…" Rise ran over to him to comfort him, "Hey… it's okay."

"N-no it's not!" Yosuke was blubbering like a little baby, "W-W-What's my dad and mom gonna think! They won't love me anymore!"

"Ohhh," Yukiko eye's started to water too, "They'll love you for you Yosuke!" Yukiko ran over and hugged him along with Chie. Naoto was sitting quietly watching the three girls cry with Yosuke.

"Thank you so much!" Yosuke was crying, "This is hard for me!"

"Yosuke, we love you!" Rise cried, "Your one of the girls now… I mean, not in an offensive way or anything!"

"It's okay, I consider myself one of the girls like you! I wanna go shopping with you and get makeovers and all that stuff! It's in my soul!" Yosuke had cheered up, his eyes stinging red still from the tears. The rest of the guys sat in shock, trying to process everything that had just happened. Yosuke had come out of the closet to them, revealing his true nature. It was extremely brave of him.

"Tommorow we are going to go shopping with you and we'll buy you new clothes and get your nails done and buy you perfume and we can talk about guys! It'll be great!" Yukiko laughed.

"That… sounds fantastic!" Yosuke smiled, "I can't wait." The girls continued to make plans with Yosuke until the four of them left leaving all the guys together.

"So… you're into dudes?" Kanji asked.

"Pfffff… no!" Yosuke laughed.

"What?" Yu asked.

"I just said that to get closer to the girls!" Yosuke took a sip of a nearby water bottle, "Get this, so I was thinking about the whole hot springs incident that happened a few days ago, and it dawned on me. If the girls thought that I had no interest in them, I could see them naked all the time! They'd be like 'Hey Yosuke, do my breasts look swollen to you? Why don't you feel them and tell me!' So if I pretend to be gay then they'll let me do all sorts of stuff to them. Then, after I get comfortable with them I can say 'Hey, I wanna try being with a woman for once!' and then BOOM, goodbye virginity!" Yosuke sat their with his scheme in motion.

"That's… evil… and stupid!" Yu slapped Yosuke.

"What the hell was that for?" Yosuke yelled.

"Dude! You can't just pretend to be gay to get with chicks! It's the dumbest plan I've ever heard of. This will colossally backfire on you almost immediately. I guarantee it!" Yu stared daggers at him.

"No it won't, this will work out perfectly, trust me, I've thought it through completely!" Yosuke took another sip.

 ***The next day at school***

"Did you hear?" Kou rain over to Yu who was talking to Daisuke at that very moment, "Yosuke's gay!"

"What?" Daisuke said, "Yosuke? No way man, that guys just a loser who couldn't get with a chick unless it was Hanako over there."

"No way, Rise told me herself he came out of the closet!" Kou said, "The guy loves balls! Right Yu?" the two looked over at Yu.

Briefly Yu considered spilling the beans and telling about Yosuke's stupid stupid STUPID plan, but it was too tempting to see Yosuke's plan blow up in his face. "Yup, he came out, he's gay," Yu said, "In fact, he's the one who entered all of us in that crossdressing contest.

"Look dude, here he comes!" Kou pointed as Yosuke walked up the stairs carrying his small bag by his hip. His swagger seemed different, almost… feminine. Almost immediately several girls ran over to Yosuke and began talking to him.

"Yosuke! We should totally hang out some time! There's this great place in Okina City where these cute guys hang out we can talk to!" one said.

"Thanks, but today I have plans with Rise, but maybe another day," Yosuke smiled.

"Here! Take my number," she wrote down her number along with a bunch of the other girls and began handing them to Yosuke, "Call me! We can talk anytime! You are SO brave!"

"Thank you, it's hard, but I am glad you are so supportive of me," Yosuke hugged them all, his hand slowly drifting down their backs and to their butts. The all left for their classes and Yosuke strolled over to Yu.

"Hey partner!" Yosuke laughed.

"You are an asshole," Yu said, "There are people who struggle with this stuff and you're making a mockery of it to get some ass."

"Oh, poor Kanji!" Yosuke laughed, "You're just jealous that you didn't think of it first, but then again we never needed to with that stupid charm of yours."

"You're an idiot," Yu shrugged.

"A brilliant idiot," Yosuke walked into class and sat down at his desk.

"Hey Yosuke!" Yukiko and Chie walked over to you, "How are you feeling."

"Great," Yosuke smiled, "Now that I've accepted all this stuff life is getting easier for me."

"I'm glad you are happy!" Chie smiled, "Are you still going with us to Okina City after school!"

"Absolutely, I can't wait," Yosuke smiled as Ms. Kashiwagi walked into the room and everyone took their seats.

"Now class, before we begin today's lesson I wanted to remind you about the school's bullying policy," she sat down on the desk and crossed her legs, "I've heard certain rumors about certain students recently and I wanted to let you know that bullying about any certain… aspect… of one of our student's lifestyle choices is completely unacceptable."

"Oh for the love of god," Yu muttered under his breath.

"In fact, bravery like that should be celebrated and accepted into our lives…" she continued one.

"God damn it! Yosuke is not gay!" Yu shouted out followed by everyone in the class looking at him, "He is simply pretending to be gay!"

"Yu…" Yosuke began to tear up again, "How could you!" Yosuke ran out of the room crying like a girl as everyone stared at Yu angrily.

"Mr. Narukami! Bigotry like that will not be tolerated here! Get out of this class and down to the principal's office!" she screamed at him.

"But Yosuke's not gay!" Yu pleaded, "He's a liar!"

"NOW!" she pointed to the door.

"this is horseshit," Yu softly muttered again as he walked out the door. Outside the classroom, Yosuke stood in the hallway like an idiot, smiling as wide as he could as Yu walked down to the principal's office, "You're an asshole!"

"Maybe, but at least I'm not a bigot," Yosuke laughed

 ***After school at Okina City***

"Yosuke, I heard Yu had an incident with you," Rise frowned. The four girls were sitting at the small coffee shop across from CroCo Fur in Okina City.

"Yeah, he did," Yosuke frowned, "I think Yu is having troubles trusting me now. I think he finds it weird being around me now that I'm gay. Like, he thinks that I want to do stuff to him."

"Well… do you?" Yukiko asked, "Is Yu your type?"

" _My type?_ " Yosuke thought to himself, " _Of course not. I mean he's got a handsome face and pretty eyes and a great body and… No! What am I saying! I'm not gay!_ "

"Yu is a great guy, but I'm into… I don't know," Yosuke pondered, "Maybe… maybe he is my type. I guess I just like good looking guys."

"That's understandable," Naoto said, "You are… new, to this."

"Thanks Naoto," Yosuke smiled, "If I still thought you were a guy maybe you'd be my type."

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Come on! Let's go shopping!" Rise pulled them out of their seats and running over to Croco Fur and looking at all the clothes Yosuke could wear.

"This hat says, 'hey! I'm a dude who likes to to have fun'," Rise threw the green hat on Yosuke.

"Yosuke, look at these pants!" Yukiko ran over with a pair of designer jeans, "They come in boys and girls size, let's go try them on!" Yukiko pulled Yosuke into a nearby changing room and she took of her bottoms, revealing her pair of lacy pink panties. Yosuke was stunned, he could clearly see EVERYTHING through the panties, and Yukiko was showing them to him like it was nothing, the plan was a resounding success, but he knew he had to play his cool, or else it would be blown.

"Try them on!" Yukiko told him.

"Uh, sure," Yosuke pulled his pants down and quickly pulled the new pants on to hide his obvious attraction to Yukiko at the moment. "Wow, this are really nice!" he faked his excitement, the jeans were… well, gay. But now, Chie walked in and was in her panties too, a lime green and barely thicker than Yukiko's. Her ass was so toned.

"These aren't me," Chie looked at them in the mirror. She quickly threw her shirt off, revealing her bare chest to Yosuke and Yukiko. Yosuke used every muscle in this body to prevent him from staring at them and blowing his ruse. However, Chie was so hot naked and Yosuke was so turned on, he needed an out.

"Hey Yosuke, can you come here?" Rise yelled from the room over, "We want you to try this shirt on."

"O-Okay!" Yosuke ran out of the room and into the next, inside however, was something even more marvelous. Both Naoto and Rise were completely naked with a bunch of clothes surrounding them, underwear and pants and dresses and shirts. Yosuke could not help but stare at the natural beauty of the two.

"Yosuke?" Rise looked over.

"I-I'm sorry I intruded!" Yosuke looked away.

"No! Don't be!" Rise giggled, "You've probably never seen a naked woman's body before and are scared of offending us. But now that your gay it's okay, you're one of the girls now!" Rise walked over to him and hugged him, "It's going to be alright!" Yosuke almost fainted then and there as Rise's nude body pressed right up against his body.

" _This is heaven! I did it!_ "Yosuke thoughts raced through his head, " _I'm going to lose my virginity to Rise! The Risette! She's going to be my first. Just play it cool Yosuke, you are da man!_ "Yosuke calmed himself down and spent the next couple hours watching the four girls get dressed and undressed in front of his very eyes. Seeing everything all of them had to offer. It was truly paradise for Yosuke.

"Promise me the next time we hang out you will wear this hat!" Yukiko told Yosuke.

"Totally, I like the hat," Yosuke walked along with the four girls until they were stopped by a nervous looking gentlemen from their high school. He was wearing a first year uniform and looking down at the ground.

"Hi!" he forcibly stated.

"Uh, hi," Yosuke said.

"I…do…" he was stuttering.

"What is it?" Chie asked.

"Do you wanna go out with me Yosuke!" he was almost in tears, "I… I'm gay too and I always thought you were a good looking guy and there aren't many gay guys around here so I want to go out with you!" he was practically in tears at this moment.

"Uh," Yosuke didn't know what to say. He wasn't gay, but now in order to lose his v-card he needed to continue to ruse, "O-okay."

"Wha…REALLY?" He smiled.

"Yeah, sure," Yosuke smiled back. " _Oh my god this is bad. I didn't think anyone would actually be gay around here or want to go out with me! Crap!_ "

"Maybe this weekend we can do something together here!" he said, "I'll call you!"

"Yosuke had a date!" Chie hugged him, "With a cute little first year too! Isn't that special."

"Yeah," he fake smiled again, "Terrific."

 ***A few months later***

"Don't these lilacs complement the white roses!" Takeshi, the kid from all those months ago that asked him out, mentioned as he held hands with Yosuke.

"Totally, they are… beautiful," Yosuke smiled. The plan had gone horribly horribly, HORRIBLY wrong. First, what was going to only be a date or two turned out to become a relationship to Yosuke. Yosuke felt so bad for this kid, pouring his soul out over all the stuff that he had gone through coming out that Yosuke couldn't tell the poor kid he was straight. Now, Yosuke found himself dragged along in a fake relationship and pretending to be gay. His first kiss was with him, his first slow dance was with him and he was so glad that the kid wasn't pushy sexually because Yosuke could not have sex with him. His parents came out fully supportive of Yosuke and told his whole family. Now he was the gay kid in school and while all the girls clamored over his time with him, he found it particularly hard to make any sort of serious move with them. The plan to claim he wanted to try it with a girl never fell through and now Yosuke found himself in the shopping district with this kid again.

"I gotta go home!" he leaned over at kissed Yosuke on the mouth, Yosuke still not used to a man kissing him. It felt wrong, but he trained himself to holdback his disgust as his "boyfriend" kissed him, "I love you!"

"Okay," Yosuke waved. Oh dear god this was bad for Yosuke, he could not catch a break. At this rate he was going to have spend the rest of his life with this kid. He couldn't do it.

" _Please give me a way out of this_ " Yosuke looked to the sky for some divine intervention " _Please! I am so sorry!_ "

"Hey Yosuke!" Rise ran out of the tofu shop, "How are you today?"

"Great," he smiled, faking it yet again.

"I wanted to give you something up in my room! It's this great nail kit to give yourself a manicure," Rise walked with Yosuke.

" _Her room? Maybe… just maybe… if I play my cards right…_ " Yosuke smiled to himself.

"Okay, let's go to your room," Yosuke walked with Rise

 ***Three Horus later***

"RISETTE!" Yosuke yelled exhausted as he rolled over next to her in bed.

"Oh my god!" Rise was lying next to Yosuke in bed, "That was incredible... did you… like it? Yosuke's plan had fell through and over the course of the past couple hours Yosuke managed to convince Rise to let him try sex with a woman and lost his virginity to The Risette.

"Yeah… I don't… I don't think I'm gay anymore," Yosuke said.

"What?" Rise looked over at him.

"I…I don't know how I'm going to break it to Takeshi," Yosuke said, "That I'm not gay. I'm just… confused, you know."

"I understand," Rise snuggled next to Yosuke, "We can tell him together, he will understand that what you are going through is natural. You are a very brave man Yosuke."

"Thank you Rise," he smiled.

 ***Later that night***

*RING RING RING* Yu's phone let out a couple of rings as he was making envelopes on his table.

"Hello?" Yu asked as he picked up the phone

"Guess who lost his virginity to Rise? THIS GUY!" Yosuke yelled over the phone, "THE PLAN WORKED, SO SUCK ON THAT!"

"… You're an idiot," Yu hung up… "He's lying… I hope… damn it he really slept with her didn't he…" Yu got up and fell face down on his bed defeated, "Stupid Yosuke, that could have been me inside that idol!"


End file.
